


The Mob Boss

by Bronzeflower



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bomb, F/M, I just thought the idea of someone being intimidated by Milo was funny, Mafia Boss Amanda Lopez, Murphy's Law, Tagged as teen because there is at least one swear word, and also bc the fic deals with the mafia, and maybe another but only if you consider damn a swear, gun - Freeform, mafia, please don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: In which Amanda is a mob boss, and Milo is the most threatening force in The Family





	The Mob Boss

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this fic is entirely based on this post: https://arendalphaeagle.tumblr.com/post/182163649125/this-shot-makes-amanda-look-like-a-mob-boss

Amanda linked her hands together and leaned forward.

“I believe that we can come to an agreement on this. You give us the money, and you won’t get hurt.”

“You think I’m going to give you the money just based on that puny threat?” ‘Antony’ said. “You’re not a very threatening person, miss, and there are no bodyguards in here to help you if I happen to attack you.”

“I may be in charge, but I’m not the one you have to worry about,” Amanda answered, and her words were punctuated by the sounds of clanking metal outside. “You owe us exactly $783.25, and I want every single penny accounted for.”

“What-are you trying to scare me? I already said you aren’t intimidating, and I’m certain that metal clanking is just a recording,” Antony grinned. “And besides, I didn’t come here to pay up.”

Antony pulled out a bomb that was clearly ticking down, along with a gun pointed directly towards Amanda.

“I came here to get you to pay up.”

Amanda yawned.

“How unoriginal. This is almost not even worth doing, but I have a feeling your gang will be a hassle in the long run so consider this a warning.”

“Consider what a warning? You haven’t done anything yet.”

“Oh, I don’t have to do anything. It’s all my husband.” Amanda pressed a button. “Honey? Could you come in for a moment? I need to make an example of someone.”

“Of course! But, question-is it the same someone who brought backup? Because they kind of got crushed beneath a pipe. Should we call an ambulance or?”

“We’ll do that later, in a more public location. Just come in for now.”

“Will do!”

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing an extraordinarily unassuming individual wearing loafers and a sweater vest, along with an extremely large backpack.

“Who are you?” Antony asked, glaring at Milo. Milo had an apologetic smile on his face.

“Oh, you know, I’m not really anyone, I mean, I’m her husband, obviously, but she’s probably hyped me up too much. I don’t really do any of the work around here. That being said, I am so sorry for what is about to happen.”

“What do you-” Antony was interrupted by a screw on the desk Amanda was leaning on came loose and rolled around on the ground for a few moments.

Amanda leaned back in her chair as Milo handed her a helmet that she put on. The desk came apart in an instant, leaving shattered pieces of wood lying in front of her.

“You think this is some kind of joke!?” Antony yelled. “I have you at gunpoint! I have a bomb in my hand that’s ticking down that’s going to blow us all to smithereens, and you think you can scare me with a broken desk?”

“Well then, why don’t you shoot me?” Amanda responded, and Milo freaked out.

“Hey! Don’t tempt fate like that!”

“I tempted fate by marrying you.”

“I mean, yeah, I guess, but I don’t want you to get shot again!”

“He won’t shoot. This man’s a coward who’s afraid to get a little blood on his hands. If his goal was to kill me, he would have done it already. And besides, Murphy’s Law isn’t in full effect yet,” Amanda smirked. “Dear, why don’t you root for the enemy?”

“Oh, yeah! I just remembered! I’ve never actually seen a bomb go off before! Well, I have, but that was more because they were set on fire for whatever reason, but I’ve yet to experience a ticking bomb that actually managed to reach zero!”

As if on cue, the bomb Antony was holding in his hand spritzed out.

“Wha-? It’s not? Working?” Antony shook the bomb a few times for good measure. “Damnit!”

Antony dropped the bomb to the ground, and it broke into many pieces.

“Whatever-I have a gun! And I’m not afraid to shoot!”

“Mmm hm. Yeah. You shoot that, and I’m going to leave the area while this building collapses on you. Darling, you’re wearing your protection gear?”

“Oh, I’m way ahead of you!” Milo was wearing what was basically a set of full body armor. “I’m glad I get to use this-it was really heavy.”

“Fantastic. Well then, have fun!” Amanda kissed Milo on the check and left the area.

“Don’t, don’t test me. I’ll shoot. I’ll shoot!” Antony claimed. Milo looked unimpressed.

“Wow, my wife really was right. You are a coward, but, you know, that shouldn’t stop you from trying to achieve your goals! Come on! Just try to shoot me! I’m rooting for you!” Milo spread his arms out. “I mean, I probably won’t die because I’m wearing this armor, along with a bullet-proof vest underneath, but you can certainly try!”

Antony’s hands were shaking. His vision was getting blurry. His head was getting dizzy. He was psyching himself up. Then, he shot.

It rickashayed off of Milo’s armor, leaving a dent, before landing in Antony’s arm.

“Fuck!” Antony dropped the gun, and the gun twirled around on the ground and shot off once again.

The bullet hit a ball that was lying around in the room, which began to roll and hit a set of unstable boxes. The boxes toppled over, revealing that they were full of bricks, which landed right on a major support beam in the room. The support beam fell over and hit Antony over the head, and, in the process, hit another support beam. Cracks on the walls began to form, and the ceiling fan also happened to fall on Antony. Then, the entire room caved in.

Antony somehow managed to stay alive through this experience. When he finally crawled out of the rubble, there were Milo and Amanda there to taunt him.

“You really should be more careful with guns,” Milo advised. “You could end up hurting someone.”

“Let this be a lesson-no one messes with the Murphy family,” Amanda finalized. “And we still want that money.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a frenzy. i hope you enjoyed


End file.
